


Cowboy's games

by PadySau



Category: TheVR
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, Slash, TheVR - Freeform, Vadnyugat, whisky
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadySau/pseuds/PadySau
Summary: Ez egy western TheVR AU, és nem mellesleg slash. A történet: Pisti egy seriff, Jani meg egy nyomozó (minő meglepetés :D ) és el kell kapniuk egy lányt, aki ellopott valamit.





	

Fáradtan lépett be a seriff az irodájába. A kalapját letette az asztalra, így göndör haja láthatóvá vált. Eleresztett egy sóhajt. A fejét az asztalra döntötte és nem tudott magából mást kiadni csak morgást és mormogást. Aztán kicsapta az ajtót a társa, és a barna hajút nézte ahogy az asztalra dőlve feküdt.  
\- Baj van? - kérdezte a fekete szemüveges.  
A göndör felkapta a fejét és megrázta. Aztán kíváncsian szemügyre vette nyomozó társát.  
\- Már megint kit kell elkapni? - kérdezte minden érdeklődés nélkül.  
\- Van egy lány, körülbelül tizennyolc éves és ellopott egy méregdrága százéves whiskyt - mondta a falnak dőlve.  
\- És hol? - nézett a feketére fáradtan.  
\- A szomszéd városban... - mondta teljesen közömbös hangon.  
\- Most ugye viccelsz? A legközelebbi város is legalább három nap járásra van innen - hajtotta vissza a fejét a göndör. - Muszáj nekünk menni?  
\- Sajnos igen - mondta a cowboy kalapos szemüveges.  
\- Baszd meg Jani! Nekem ehhez kurvára nincs kedvem! - morogta bele az asztalba.  
\- Tudom Pisti, de ez a munkánk - sóhajtott a Janinak nevezett.  
\- És mikor kell indulni? - nézett fel fáradtan Pisti.  
\- Amint felkel a nap. Most alkonyodik, este pedig nem tanácsos úton lenni - mondta a társa.  
\- Képzeld, tudom bazd meg! - felelte erre a seriff. - Nem kell magyarázni, hogy este miért nem tudunk útra kelni!  
\- Rendben - emelte fel védekezően a kezét a nyomozó.  
\- Nem értem, miért kell minden alkalommal elpofáznod ezt az egészet, amikor minden alkalommal megjegyzem és tudom! - mormogta teljesen felülve a székébe.  
\- Sajnálom, többet nem fordul elő - mondta a szemüveges monoton egyhangú hangon. - Most jobb?  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy kérj bocsánatot. Én meglettem volna nélküle is. Csak kicsit fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész - mondta a barna.  
Egy ideig farkasszemet néztek egymással. Aztán a feketének kezdett kicsit kényelmetlenné válni a társa tekintete, ezért kisétált. Egyszerűen csak úgy. A seriff felállt a székéből és felvette a kalapját, azt tervezve, hogy elhagyja ő is az irodát. Az ajtóhoz lépett, de megtorpant, és a fülét az ajtóra tapasztotta. Hallotta ahogy Jani egy nővel beszél.  
\- Édesem, kérlek...  
\- Mi lenne hölgyem, ha békén hagyna? - szakította félbe a nő beszédét. - Nem keresek társaságot, sem alkalmi partnert, mert van szerelmem. Nem is értem, hogy a magafajták egyátalán miért léphetnek be ide.  
Jani monológja összetört Pistiben valamit. Leginkább az a két szó, hogy: _van szerelmem_. A seriff mindig is titokban tartotta és próbálta leplezni, hogy vonzódik a társához. Tudta, hogy esélytelen, és mint minden cowboy, a nyomozó is talál magának valakit.  
Vajon milyen nő lehet? - kérdezte magában Pisti.  
A fejében felállított egy szép karcsú szőke lány képét, és elszomorodott. Bármilyen nő is, nem szállhatott vele versenybe, mert ő... ő férfi. Még ha valamelyik cowboy titkon a saját neméhez vonzódott is, akkor is inkább lerészegedett és luvnyákkal vette körbe magát, csak hogy megnyugodjon, nincs vele probléma. Viszont Pisti nem ilyen volt. Ő inkább távolról nézte a nyomozót, egyszer sem kezdeményezve, egyszerűen a látványa tette boldoggá, meg hogy mellette van. És még ha reménytelennek is tűnt az egész, még mindig ott volt a remény, ami akkor és ott szertefoszlott. A barna megvárta, míg a fekete és a nő elmegy, majd kilépett az iroda ajtaján. Még látta, ahogy Jani a távolban elsétál. Ő is egy sóhaj kíséretében elindult... de ő a kocsma felé.  
\- Innom kell valamit - mondta magának, mivel egyedül volt.  
Ez az egyedüllét felemésztette... és ekkor jött rá, hogy nem puszta vonzódás, amit a társa iránt érez.


End file.
